Conventionally, flat panel display devices incorporated in various devices or apparatuses are required to have a narrower region surrounding a display area in which an image is to be displayed (the region surrounding the display area will be hereinafter referred to as a frame region) in view of the function, design, etc., of each device.
In a display device which displays an image, using light from an illumination device such as a surface light source backlight, which is joined to a display panel, in order to make a frame region narrow, it is necessary to optimize in design not only the display panel, but the illumination device.